A Day in the Life of Atobe Keigo
by PerfectlyModest
Summary: The thoughts and actions of everyone's favorite megalomaniac, recorded for the betterment of mankind.


A DAY IN THE LIFE OF ATOBE KEIGO

Dear diary,

I have decided to record my experiences for the betterment of mankind. All future generations will be able to learn much from my perfection and brilliance, ne Kabaji? Yes, you heard right. The wonderfully perfect Atobe will allow his experiences to be read by the commonfolk. I will record every one of my perfect experiences so that others will learn how to lead a more ideal life. Yes, I know, an extremely noble cause, ne Kabaji?

Atobe-sama

9:30 AM  
My beauty sleep is interrupted by my butler, who insists on waking me up to attend school. Why should one such as me extend myself and interrupt my sleep to go to school? However, my butler insists. Quite annoying, actually. I sigh and roll out of bed. Two of my manservants bring over a tub of hot water for me to cleanse my perfect features. Another manservant brings oresama my school uniform, and I divest myself of my silk pajamas and, with a weary sigh, let the servant put on my uniform. I can't believe the school makes oresama wear a uniform and blend in with the plebeians! However, I had a brilliant plan, and my uniform is lined with silk and encrusted with diamonds. Oresama will never blend in!

10:15 AM  
After my personal hairstylist puts her finishing touches on my marvelous hair, my personal chef walks through my bedroom door. She is followed by my butler, who is rolling a wheeled cart piled high with the finest delicacies for oresama's breakfast. After eating, my loyal Kabaji escorts me to my limo, where the chauffeur is waiting to drive oresama to school. School. _Sigh._ Oresama must waste my time at a school filled with commoners. Mother and father will not let me go to private school or, even better, have private tutors, because they say I need to work on my social skills. Ha! As if anything about oresama isn't already perfect! My social skills need no work. Everyone who sees me loves me, for how can they not? I am THE Atobe Keigo. What better social skills are there than that? However, there is one good thing about going to this school. There is an excellent tennis club, where oresama can show off my spectacular tennis skills, for I am amazingly talented, am I not, Kabaji? (Atobe snaps his fingers. All the pedestrians on the streets start going nuts, cheering "Atobe, Atobe, Atobe!" with dazed looks on their faces. After Atobe's limo passes, they appear to wake up. They give each other confused looks, trying to figure out what had just happened. They shrug it off, deciding they were imagining things, and go on with their business. This sort of thing is common near the Atobe residence, and that area has been classified as having "strange humors conducive to hallucinations of cheering and fan-dom which soon pass, leaving behind vague feelings of unease and desires to rush down to the tennis courts.")

10:50 AM  
My triumphant arrival! As soon as my chauffeur pulls open my door, the crowd goes wild! The din is deafening, yet satisfying. My loyal fans (_i.e., anyone who ever laid eyes on him…_) always recognize me immediately, and they all start cheering without any impetus from me (_riiight_). I throw up my jacket to quiet them down so the school can function, yet this only seems to make them wilder. How odd. However, that is not my problem. I snap my fingers to signal Kabaji to carry me to class, and suddenly, the cheering stops. Hmmmmm…

12:15 PM  
Finally, the grueling torture is over. Although oresama is obviously perfect at schoolwork, too much at once is incredibly boring. No one can cheer for oresama if everyone is being quiet and listening to the teacher! And I should be the center of attention, not some little old man babbling on about history. Who needs to know history, anyway? All you have to know is—generations passed, and then Atobe Keigo was born. That was, obviously, the defining moment of history, and everything was just leading up to that, ne Kabaji? However, enough speculating. Time for oresama's lunch! My chef and butler come hurrying up, bearing platters of oresama's favorite foods. A great feast is laid out, causing many a jealous eye to turn. Of course, everyone is always jealous of oresama. How can they not be? I start to eat, when a voice interrupts me. Who would dare interrupt the great Atobe? However, I turn to listen.

"Tsk, tsk, so dramatic," says Oshitari Yuushi, a member of my tennis club. "Are you satisfied?"

"Yeah, I'm satisfied," I reply, turning back to my lunch. Alas, my peace is once again interrupted, this time by the bell. I snap my fingers, and Kabaji comes over to carry oresama to class once again.

* * *

_A/N: I don't really know the Hyoutei characters so well, so I hope I didn't misrepresent any of them. Not that so many of them were in this story, but still... They'll probably come up later, when I get up to tennis practice. I was going to put Atobe's whole day all as one story, but then I got bored and decided just to post what I had so far. Hopefully the rest will come soon. __ Hope you enjoyed!  
_  



End file.
